1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an air conditioner and a method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to an integral air conditioner in which an outdoor unit and an indoor unit are combined and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioners are devices for controlling suitable conditions for human activities such as a temperature, humidity, an air stream, air distribution, etc. using a refrigeration cycle and simultaneously removing foreign materials such as dust in the air. Main components constituting the refrigeration cycle include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a ventilation fan, and so on.
The air conditioners are classified as split air conditioners in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separately installed, and integral air conditioners in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are installed together in one cabinet.
The integral air conditioner is generally installed across a wall or a window in such a manner that the indoor unit portion is directed indoors and the outdoor unit portion is directed outdoors.
The integral air conditioner is bulky, and must occupy a part of the wall or window, which has a negative effect from an aesthetic viewpoint.